In order to be successful in the game of golf, several skills are necessary. One must be able to drive a golf ball several hundred yards down a fairway and onto a putting green. Once upon the putting green, a golfer must be able to skillfully maneuver the golf ball into a cup in a minimum number of strokes. Often times it is on the putting green that the winner of a golf tournament is determined. Many golfers have won or lost tournaments in this somewhat limited area of a putting green by merely one stroke.
The invention golf training device enables one to practice his or her putting either in the confines of the home or on the practice putting green. The convertible, compactible, transportable invention device is easily adapted from home use to use on the practice putting green by a minimal amount of effort. Whether in the home or on the practice putting green, the invention golf training device allows a golfer to perfect his putting skills by providing a trainer as a point of reference relative to a golf ball. The trainer allows a golfer to squarely address a golf ball and freely strike the golf ball unencumbered and unrestricted. Practice with the invention golf training device permits a golfer to develop a correct and accurate putting style that when utilized in tournament play enables the golfer to accurately and consistently putt.